Destrucción
by Valsed
Summary: Destrucción, muerte, soledad tras un abandono. Yaoi HieiXKurama. one shot


**Destrucción**

««»»

Advertencia: Yaoi KuramaXHiei

**Nota**: Pues como ahora no acepta los signo de interrogacion. Espero que se entienda.

««»»

««»»

Me encuentro en un paraje desolado, un lugar donde anteriormente fue un hermoso paisaje de gloriosa frescura. De ella solo quedan los restos petrificados, las cenizas rodean todo en lugar, el viento hace que se me peguen a la piel, molestando mis sentidos.

Es incomodo ver, pero para que ver si solo hay destrucción por doquier, mi nariz me pica, pero que oler si solo hay podredumbre, mis oídos buscan algo que me anime, pero solo escucho el silencio de la nada, mi piel se estremece al no encontrar algo en que sostenerme.

Mi mente duda entre caminar o seguir avanzando, si algo dentro de mi me dice que avanzar significaría darme cuenta que todo esta igual.

Una necesidad me dice que me quede, pero para que, si aquí no hay algo que valga la pena.

Me encuentro en medio de nada, buscando una salida, el lugar a donde pertenezco, uno a donde pueda dejar de sentir este desasosiego. Que me permita sentirme de nuevo yo.

Ya no hay en este lugar mas vida que la mía, no hay mas aliento y calor humano que la que produzco, no hay confort para mi alma mas que la propia luz de mi vida. Pero cuanto tiempo seguirá encendida?

Pronto mi existencia formara parte de esta enorme exposición de ruinas, ya que algún día mi fuego se apagara como el fuego que consumió todo a mi alrededor.

Pero... por que sigo aquí? qué marco la diferencia para que yo continuara de pie ante tanta destrucción?

Y para que pregunto si nadie exista para que me pueda contestar?. Tanta desolación me esta haciendo desvariar.

Pero para que mantenerme en mis cabales si no existe sociedad que me riga, no existen reglas ni cortesías, ya no hay que o quien marque mi forma de vivir o me recrimine. No hay estilos ni diversidades, solo el gris neutro, el opacamiento de la vida, ni el rojo del amanecer parece afectar la melancólica escena.

Melancólica? Ni eso muestra, soy yo el melancólico, me estremezco al sentirme solo y abandonado; buscando sentimiento alguno que me diga que yo también he abandonado esta tierra y solo queda el ultimo rezago de mi alma.

O tal vez mi vida fue desde el principio una ilusión creada por una necesidad de sentirme acompañado, no era una vida perfecta, pero era una llena, plena de vicisitudes y calamidades, de alegrías y gozos. Buscando ocultar esta desolación.

Una nueva ráfaga de viento me obliga a entrecerrar los ojos, y descubrir con mayor angustia, que evitando ver con claridad puedo crear espectros para acompañarme. Amigos irreales creados por el calor y las ultimas partículas de lo que antes fue algo.

Mis piernas comienzan a entumecerse al permanecer tanto tiempo parado, mi propio peso comienza a menguar mis resistencias; que fracaso soy, yo mismo me he debilitado. Ni un enemigo fue capaz de crear tal pereza espiritual en mi.

Suspiro desganado, demostrando así que he perdido,... aunque... no perdí mas de lo que ya había perdido; mis últimos sueños y deseos se fueron a la caída de la ultima piedra que sustentaba toda una maravilla creada por los seres vivos, tanto natural como artificial.

Ni rastro de casa o árbol, ni rastro de edificio o montaña, ni rastro de construcción o planta, el polvo se ha encargado de dejarme comprobar la verdad.

Y aunque me niegue a reconocerlo, conozco la causa de todo esto, se que lo causo y porque lo causo, y qué hice para detenerlo?... nada, absolutamente nada. Solo vi el caos acercarse y dije un:

Adiós.

Si alguien me llegara a preguntar, porque no hice nada para detenerlo, es porque simplemente... no fui capaz de verlo de frente y decirle que no. Eso me hace un cobarde?

Tal vez.

Pero no deseaba detenerlo, no quería que me odiara, se marchara de mi lado, pero aun así... se fue dejándome en esta devastación. Yo solo deseaba hacerlo feliz aunque no fuese a mi lado.

Y seguiré aquí hasta que se compadezca de mi y regresa aunque sea únicamente para decirme que ha llegado el momento de que yo también abandone este mundo. Y así verlo una vez mas y tenerlo a mi lado.

-

-

-

-así es como te sientes cada vez que me voy-

-si Hiei-

-Kurama te habían dicho que eres un paranoico- una risa sonó por todo el lugar

-si ya antes, cuando te dije como me sentía cada vez que volvías de tus misiones con Mukuro-

-mm, creo que necesitas algún tipo de ayuda especializada-

Volvió a reír -eso me recomiendas, que poco afectivo eres Hiei-

-solo digo la verdad-

-pero bueno, qué piensas de esto-

-yo también te amo Kurama-

««»» ««»» ««»»

Fin

««»» ««»» ««»»

N/A: Si algo chiquito, pero asi me llego la inspiracion.


End file.
